


How Ginny Was Right

by Lovetart77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-23
Updated: 2008-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovetart77/pseuds/Lovetart77
Summary: Sometimes the hardest days can end in the most perfect nights.





	How Ginny Was Right

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

My teeth chattered uncontrollably from the cold, and I thought belatedly about casting a warming charm. But seeing how I was already at the back steps of the house, I thought it too much of an effort. My cloak felt like it weighed a thousand pounds and I knew the reason was the icy rain that had soaked into it. Of course, it was my own fault for not casting the proper repelling charms, but I was just too bloody weary to care at the moment. All I wanted was a hot shower, a shot of firewhisky, and my wife. 

 

In no particular order.

 

My numb fingers opened the door and I sighed as a blast of warm, food-scented air hit me. Apparently, Ginny was making pot roast for dinner and _fuck_ , was it good to be home. I settled my broom and gear bag in the closet that held all my stuff from work.

 

“Gin, where are you?” I called, feeling drained and cold as I slipped the heavy cloak from my shoulders and hung it on a peg in that same closet. I heard footsteps coming quickly from the direction of the living room. 

 

“You’re home early-”

 

The welcoming smile died on her lips as she got a good look at me. Her eyes widened and she rushed the few remaining steps to take hold of my shoulders, fingers digging in almost painfully.

 

“Merlin Harry, what’s happened? You’re as pale as a ghost. Are you okay? Ron-?”

 

“Ron’s fine, love. We both are.” I reassured her. “Can you pour me a glass of Ogden’s? I’m chilled right through.”

 

We made our way to the kitchen and as Ginny poured the firewhisky, I couldn’t help but let my eyes wander over her, the simple pleasure of looking at her helping to dispel the memories of all that had gone wrong earlier. She was wearing faded jeans and a cream colored turtleneck, her auburn hair pulled back into a simple ponytail. Only my Ginny could make a ponytail look sexy as hell. 

 

She handed me the glass and I downed the whiskey in one gulp. My eyes watered a bit, but I was grateful for the burning warmth that spread through my stomach. Ginny’s hand cupped my cheek and I sighed in pleasure and leaned into the touch.

 

“Talk to me, love,” she said softly, her thumb tracing my bottom lip. 

 

I caught her hand in my own and pressed a kiss to the palm before leading her to the kitchen table. I dropped into a chair and pulled Ginny into my lap, my arms about her waist, my face pressed to her collarbone. Her fingers tunneled into my wet hair and I felt her lips against my forehead as she waited for me to speak. Finally, after a few moments of just soaking up her nearness, I took a deep breath.

 

“Kingsley got hurt today. Pretty badly.”

 

“Oh Godric, how?”

 

“We took a suspect into custody this afternoon. His name is Barnaby Talis and he’s been under surveillance for a while now, suspected of Confunding Muggle girls and selling them to the highest bidder to do with as they please.”

 

“Oh Harry! That’s so awful!”

 

“I know. Several have turned up dead, but we never had enough evidence against Talis to do anything about it until today, when there happened to be an eyewitness. We were all so happy to have finally wrapped up the case that apparently someone got careless.” I had to stop for a second, swallowing hard and choosing my next words carefully. 

 

“Barnaby was carrying a second wand, hidden in his boot, and he—he managed to cut Kingsley up pretty badly before he could be stopped. I was in my office retrieving the paperwork when I heard the yells and when I got to the interrogation room, Ron was struggling with Talis and King was bleeding all over the place. We finally got the bastard Petrified and carted off to Azkaban while the Healers were working on King.” I closed my eyes as I saw the bloody scene in my head all over again.

 

Ginny’s arms wound about my neck and I breathed in the comforting scent of my wife—peaches and cinnamon, always the same.

 

“Is Kingsley going to be okay?” she asked softly, her nimble fingers rubbing and pressing the knots in my shoulders. I groaned with pleasure and relief as my tight muscles loosened.

 

“He lost a lot of blood but they expect he’ll recover. God, Gin, if you could have seen him. I thought he was dead.” I whispered hoarsely.

 

“Shhhhh. It’s okay, love. As you just said, he’ll be fine. We’ll go to St. Mungo’s tomorrow and visit with him for a bit. I’d like to see him. And I’m so proud of you and your team for getting that wretched man off the streets. Was anyone else hurt?”

 

“Ron got a bit banged up, but he’s fine. You know how thick is skull is. Um...” I squirmed uncomfortably and it had nothing to do with the various aches and pains throughout my body.

 

“Harry Potter, you tell me this instant.”

 

“It’s nothing Ginny, just a few scratches is all.”

 

“Let me see.”

 

“Gin- ”

 

“Now.”

 

I stood up with a sigh, gently spilling her from my lap, and tugged my shirt over my head. The worst of it was a rather nasty stunner I’d taken in the ribs and Ginny’s eyes zeroed in on it immediately.

 

“Harry, why in the name of Merlin did you not let someone heal you already?” she asked, her voice shaking as her fingers tenderly explored the large multicolored bruise. I hissed as she pressed a particularly tender spot.

 

“I wasn’t thinking.” I admitted with a wince. “After they took King off to St.  Mungo’s, Ron and I tried to get everything back in order and then I just wanted to get home. I didn’t even think about Apparating, because I just wanted to fly. You know how flying always relaxes me, and even then I got caught in a bloody ice storm.” I gave a mirthless laugh and Ginny’s gaze softened a bit.

 

“Anything else I should know about?” 

 

“No. Other than the stunner, I really only got a few scratches. I’m mostly just tired and cold. Oh and whatever you’re cooking smells unbelievably good. Is it pot roast?”

 

“Yes, it is. Come upstairs and I’ll take care of this bruise before you get a shower. Then we can have dinner.” 

 

I let her lead me up the stairs and sat obediently on the edge of the bathtub as she spread the bruise healing paste over my ribcage. It absorbed immediately and within a few seconds the ache began to lessen considerably. Ginny turned the shower on for me and then entered our adjoining bedroom to lay out a pair of warm flannel pyjama bottoms and a long sleeved t-shirt for me to put on afterwards. 

 

“Do you need anything else right now?” she asked, framed in the doorway of the bathroom while I unbuckled my belt and unzipped my jeans, pushing them down.

 

“Yes.” I answered honestly, now wearing only my cotton boxers.

 

“What?”

 

“You. Come here, Ginny.”

 

She approached me with a smile teasing the corners of her mouth. One hand slid up over my shoulder and into my hair and the other made its way down to the curve of my bum. 

 

“What else can I get for you, Mr. Potter?” 

 

“Your lips. A bit closer, if you please.”

 

She closed the distance between us and I sighed with contentment as her mouth touched mine. This was what I needed more than a shower or a hot meal or a healing touch or anything else. I needed her, my most perfect thing in this imperfect world. I kissed her hungrily, losing myself in the taste of my wife and the way her mouth molded with mine, the way she stroked my lips just so. She licked lightly at first before slipping her tongue between my lips and languidly twining it around mine. The hand that had been resting on the curve of my arse squeezed me slowly and I felt my cock begin to thump as a great deal of blood rushed southward. 

 

I lifted my mouth from hers and buried my face against her neck. Ginny sighed, and tilted her head further to help me reach my favorite spots on her throat. There was a particular one on her left side, right where her neck met her shoulder and it had four perfect freckles arranged in a half moon pattern. I loved tracing their path with my tongue.

 

She pulled my face back up to hers and kissed me again, soft sucking kisses that had me groaning in need. I loved the way her top lip fit perfectly between mine, the way our mouths slid wetly against each other. 

 

Steam from the hot shower began to envelope us. I raised my head from her when my glasses began to fog up. She smiled a bit breathlessly and wiped a misty lens.

 

“Wow, did I do that?” she joked.

 

“You do it every time, Gin.” I wasn’t joking at all.

 

Ginny leaned in for one more kiss before dropping her arms from around me.

 

“Hit the showers, Potter.” She said with a smile. “Dinner will be ready when you get downstairs.”

 

The hot shower felt incredible. I breathed deep of the clean-scented steam while I washed my hair. I always play like I don’t care what I use to wash, but secretly I love all of the different soaps and shampoos that Ginny leaves for me in the shower. This one smelled like fresh pine and I found the scent restorative. The bone deep fatigue that had plagued me earlier was slowly fading. 

 

After the shower, I pulled on my clean clothes, ran a comb through my hair and went downstairs feeling immensely better, my stomach growling from the delicious smells wafting up the staircase. 

 

I found Ginny in the kitchen, bending to take a tray of Yorkshire puddings from the oven. Her cheeks were flushed from the heat of the stove and she looked adorable.

 

“Mmmm, those look amazing love. As good as your Mum’s.”

 

“Well, I hope they taste as good, this is her recipe after all.”

 

Ginny did have her Mum’s knack for cooking and tonight she proved that by preparing pot roast, Yorkshire pudding, roasted potatoes and glazed carrots.

 

She wanted to know more about Kingsley and the Talis case and so I filled her in with details while we ate. She told me that Hermione had Flooed while I was in the shower, to see how I was doing and to tell us that Ron was fine, a black eye the worst of his injuries. 

 

It was when we were cleaning up the kitchen that we heard a tapping noise from our kitchen window. It was an energetic little brown owl, with a note for Ginny. I fed it a few treats before sending it on its way while Ginny read the letter. I looked at her questioningly when she lowered it, but she seemed to be miles away.

 

“Ginny, is something wrong? Who was the letter from?”

 

She jumped a bit, as if I had startled her.

 

“Oh! Uh, it’s nothing…just from Hermione.”

 

“But that wasn’t Pig.”

 

“No, it wasn’t, was it?”

 

“What’s going on?”

 

At this, she smiled a bit mysteriously.

 

“Oh, never you mind, Harry Potter. Now go and bring me that serving platter so I can clean it.”

 

We spent the rest of the evening quietly. Ginny seemed distracted and said she was going to read a new book she’d gotten, so I decided to listen to the Puddlemere game on the wireless. Sadly, they got soundly trounced by Kellswitch, and it was a bit anti-climactic. I wondered if Ron had listened to it. 

 

After the game was over, I cast all the protective security charms over the house before going upstairs. Ginny was in the shower, I could hear it running while I stripped down to my boxers before sliding between the cool sheets with a sigh of contentment. I noticed there were a few candles lit, floating above the headboard. The room was scented with cinnamon and between the soothing smell, the background noise of the shower running, and the second glass of whiskey I’d sipped during the game, I began to feel drowsy. If Ginny wasn’t finished soon, I’d be asleep when she came to bed.

 

As it happened, I was still awake when she emerged from our bathroom and the sight of her left me not the least bit sleepy.

 

“Well, well, well. Been shopping, Mrs. Potter? That’s new.” I said, gesturing to the champagne colored lingerie she wore. The gown was shimmery and short, barely reaching her mid thighs. The top part was fashioned like a bra, pushing her breasts together and up until they threatened to spill over the top.

 

“Do you like it?” she asked coyly, running her hands teasingly over her stomach and thighs.

 

“I love it. Now get your arse over here and let me have a closer look.”

 

Ginny climbed onto the bed and pulled the blankets back before she crawled towards me, that same little mysterious smile on her lips. She climbed up my legs until she was straddling my waist and I sighed happily as she cradled my expanding erection against her crotch. She rocked a little bit and I couldn’t help but thrust up against her.

 

“I’m glad you’re in bed,” she said, taking my hands and placing them on her breasts.

 

“Merlin, I am too,” I answered. I cupped the warm weight, my thumbs brushing over her hard nipples. Ginny’s breasts were perfect, in my opinion. Not overly large, and she actually complained from time to time that she wished they weren’t so small, but I adored them just they way they were. Firm yet soft, sprinkled with freckles, and topped with large, dusky peach nipples. The sight of those nipples never failed to make my mouth water. 

She arched her back a little, thrusting more firmly into my hands.

 

“I have a present for you, Harry.” 

 

“Do you, now?”

 

“Oh, yes. And I really wanted to give it to you here in our bed.” She clasped my wrists and pulled my hands from her breasts, sliding them down until they were splayed across her flat stomach. “Because this is where it was made.”

 

It took about six seconds for me to comprehend what she was saying. When I lifted my wide eyes from her belly to her face, it was to find her biting her bottom lip and smiling, her eyes sparkling. I was absolutely dumbstruck, hardly even able to wrap my brain around it. It had only been a few months since Ginny had stopped taking her potion. A baby? 

 

I felt my own eyes beginning to get wet and I hastily blinked the moisture away.

 

“Really?” I asked huskily.

 

Ginny leaned down and kissed me once, then once more, before pulling back and nodding.

 

“Really. That note earlier wasn’t from Hermione, it was from my Healer. I suspected a little bit, so I saw her today. She confirmed that I was pregnant and said she’d send an owl with the official test results and an estimated due date. I wanted to wait for the owl before telling you in case it was a mistake. But now it’s official. We’re having a baby, Harry. Sometime around the first week of October.”

 

“A baby.” I repeated dazedly. Well, how do you like that? Another thought occurred to me.

 

“Do you feel okay, Ginny?”

 

“I feel wonderful, more than wonderful. I don’t know how long that will last, some women get very sick while they’re pregnant, but at the moment I feel grand.”

 

“I can’t believe it.” I whispered, my eyes resting on her stomach where I now knew a precious life was growing. A tiny little human that I’d get to meet someday. A child. Mine and Ginny’s. 

 

“Harry?” 

 

I raised my gaze to my wife’s face to find her watching me with worry, her eyebrows drawn together in a frown.

 

“Are you ok? Are you… happy about this?”

 

“Happy? Gin, I’m absolutely thrilled! We’re going to have a baby!”

 

I sat up and wrapped her tightly in my arms.

 

“Thank you,” I whispered, tilting my head to meet her gaze. She simply smiled at me and lowered her lips to mine.

 

I lost myself in that kiss, moaning appreciatively as she rocked against my pelvis while her fingernails lightly scratched at my scalp. I rubbed my cock up against her without even thinking about it, it just felt so good. She sighed in answer and suddenly another thought broke through the lusty haze enveloping my brain, and I pulled back.

 

“Ginny, are you sure we should-”

 

She stopped my words with a finger against my lips.

 

“It’s perfectly fine, Harry. My Healer said we can do everything we normally do, including making love. It won’t bring any harm to the baby. Don’t worry, love. He’s snuggled in well and good.”

 

“He?” I asked, eyebrows raised.

 

“Or she. But I think it’ll be a boy.” She smiled tenderly. “A little boy with messy black hair, just like his father’s.”

 

“Ginny…” was all I could manage before our lips met again. 

 

She kissed me hungrily, her tongue thrusting and teeth biting, before pushing me back down so I reclined against the pillows. Her fingers toyed with the thin straps of her nightgown before pushing them down and freeing her arms. The gown pooled around her waist as those perfect tits were revealed. Fuck, they were gorgeous. Her hands cupped them, fingers pinching the nipples lightly before she leaned down and offered them to me. I heard the gasping breath she took as I sucked her right nipple swiftly into my mouth, and it made me smile. My hand rose to toy with her unoccupied left breast, squeezing and kneading the soft flesh. She moaned urgently, her thighs tightening on either side of my hips. 

 

I could feel moisture soaking through the front of my boxer shorts and knew she was as ready as I was so I reached beneath her and freed my cock, groaning in relief when it finally rubbed against her hot slickness. She rose up immediately and I guided myself into her. Perfect. Every fucking inch of her was perfect as she sank back down again.

 

“You feel so bloody good,” she murmured as she began to rock. 

 

I needed to be closer to her, needed to be as close as we _could_ be, so I sat up and brought my knees up behind her arse. She knew what I wanted and shifted her legs so they wrapped about me. My mouth found her perfect nipples as she rode me and my hands slipped to her waist, urging her into a rhythm that soon had us both trembling.

 

“Harry…I’m gonna… Oh-fuck-yes-that’s-it-oh-God-Harry!.” 

 

Ginny screamed as her orgasm hit, squeezing and pulsing around me and it was more than I could take, more than _anyone_ could possibly take. I shuddered and groaned and came hard and long, my teeth finding purchase in the curve of her shoulder as I poured myself into her. 

 

When I could think again, I fell back against the pillows, only dimly aware of Ginny casting cleansing charms before slipping from bed. She returned a few moments later and climbed in beside me, resting on her elbow and staring down at me with a smile on her face. In the candlelight I saw the bite mark on her shoulder.

 

“Oh, fuck, Ginny, I’m so sorry! Here, let me heal it for you.” I reached for my wand but she staid my hand. 

 

“I want it there, Harry.” 

 

“You want my teeth marks on you?”

 

“Mmm yes. I find it incredibly sexy for some reason. Now come here and kiss me.”

 

I kissed her. For quite a long while, actually. Then she _Nox_ 'ed the candles and we settled down under the blankets. We talked a bit, about the baby and how we were going to tell everyone. I was just drifting off to sleep when I heard her soft whisper.

 

“James.”

 

“Hmmm?” 

 

“If it’s a boy, I want to call him James. I think your Dad would like that.”

This time I didn’t bother trying to blink away the moisture. The tears slid silently from my eyes as I marveled once again at the fact that such an absolutely amazing woman had agreed to be mine.

 

“I think he would too,” I whispered when the lump in my throat had eased. She didn’t answer and I knew she was asleep. I laid my hand upon her bare stomach and was suddenly positive that Ginny was right about our baby being a boy.

 

“Sleep safely, James.”

 

The End

 

End notes: Thank you as always to my wonderful beta, **gingerale.** Please leave a review and let me know how you liked it! I did borrow a line from one of my favorite romantic movies, so extra love to you if you can figure out which line and which movie :o)


End file.
